encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Gillian Anderson
Gillian Leigh Anderson, OBE (born August 9, 1968) is an American–British film, television and theatre actress, activist and writer. Her credits include the roles of FBI Special Agent Dana Scully in the long-running series The X-Files, ill-fated socialite Lily Bart in Terence Davies' film The House of Mirth (2000), and DSI Stella Gibson on the BBC crime drama television series The Fall. Among other honours, Anderson has won a Primetime Emmy Award, a Golden Globe Award and two Screen Actors Guild Awards. She has resided in London since 2002, after dividing her time between the United Kingdom and the United States in earlier years. After beginning her career on stage, Anderson achieved international recognition for her role as FBI Special Agent Dana Scully on the American sci-fi drama series The X-Files. Her film work includes the dramas The Mighty Celt (2005), The Last King of Scotland (2006), Shadow Dancer (2012), Viceroy's House (2017) and two X-Files films: The X-Files: Fight the Future (1998) and The X-Files: I Want to Believe (2008). Other notable television credits include: Lady Dedlock in Bleak House (2005), Wallis Simpson in Any Human Heart (2010), Miss Havisham in Great Expectations (2011), Dr. Bedelia Du Maurier on Hannibal (2013–2015), and Media on American Gods (2017). In 2019, Anderson began playing Jean Milburn in the Netflix comedy-drama Sex Education. Aside from film and television, Anderson has taken to the stage and received both awards and critical acclaim. Her stage work includes Absent Friends (1991), for which she won a Theatre World Award for Best Newcomer; A Doll's House (2009), for which she was nominated for a Laurence Olivier Award, and a portrayal of Blanche DuBois in A Streetcar Named Desire (2014, 2016), winning the ''Evening Standard'' Theatre Award for Best Actress and receiving her second Laurence Olivier Award nomination for Best Actress. Anderson is the co-writer of The Earthend Saga novel trilogy and the self-help guide book WE: A Manifesto for Women Everywhere. Anderson has been active in supporting numerous charities and humanitarian organizations. She is an honorary spokesperson for the Neurofibromatosis Network and a co-founder of South African Youth Education for Sustainability (SAYes). Anderson was appointed an honorary Officer of the Most Excellent Order of the British Empire (OBE) in 2016 for her services to drama. References Category:1968 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:21st-century American non-fiction writers Category:21st-century American women writers Category:Actresses from Chicago Category:Actresses from Grand Rapids, Michigan Category:Actresses from Illinois Category:Actresses from London Category:Actresses of German descent Category:American environmentalists Category:American expatriate actresses in the United Kingdom Category:American feminists Category:American feminist writers Category:American film actresses Category:American humanitarians Category:American human rights activists Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American self-help writers Category:American stage actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American television writers Category:American video game actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:American women activists Category:American women environmentalists Category:American women non-fiction writers Category:American women's rights activists Category:Audiobook narrators Category:Best Drama Actress Golden Globe (television) winners Category:DePaul University alumni Category:Education activists Category:Evening Standard Award for Best Actress winners Category:HIV/AIDS activists Category:Honorary Officers of the Order of the British Empire Category:Illinois Democrats Category:Indigenous rights activists Category:LGBT rights activists from the United States Category:Outstanding Performance by a Female Actor in a Drama Series Screen Actors Guild Award winners Category:Outstanding Performance by a Lead Actress in a Drama Series Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:People from Crouch End Category:Screenwriters from Illinois Category:Television producers from Illinois Category:Women science fiction and fantasy writers Category:Women television directors Category:Women television producers Category:Women television writers Category:Writers from London